Aniversário Surpresa
by Irmas.Minamino
Summary: Aniversário do Seiya. Shiryu decide fazer uma festasurpresa [com a ajuda de seus amigos e dos douradinhos ], mas como escondêla do ser mais curioso do Santuário?[Comédia,Romance yaoi Vários casais]


**Aniversário Surpresa**

**Por:** Chizuru e Motoko Minamino

**Resumo:**_Aniversário do Seiya. Shiryu decide fazer uma festa-surpresa (com a ajuda dos douradinhos), mas como escondê-la do ser mais curioso do Santuário?(Comédia/Romance yaoi Vários casais)_

**Capítulo I –A idéia é formada**

Era uma manhã agradável no Santuário, todos os que ali se encontravam, exceto Seiya (que ainda estava dormindo), estavam na casa de Peixes, tramando algo.

–Por favor. Eu gostaria da atenção de vocês apenas por um minuto... –começou Shiryu, de pé.

–Contando! –disse Milo fingindo consultar um relógio.

–Milo... –repreendeu Kamus dando-lhe um beliscão –Prossiga por favor.

–Hrum, bem...sexta-feira é o aniversário de Seiya e eu pensei em...

–Levar o Seiya pra um mo... –começou novamente Milo sendo repreendido por Kamus, que tapara-lhe a boca.

–É tão difícil ficar calado, heim Milo? Prossiga por favor.

–Eu pensei em...se vocês concordarem, fazer uma festa-surpresa...

–Ótima idéia –animou-se Shun –Mas...como faremos pra esconder dele..?

–É só alguém de nós entretê-lo enquanto preparamos tudo... –pensou alto Hyoga.

–Mas quem? –perguntou Afrodite, o dono da casa, preocupado.

–Obviamente será o nosso querido Shiryu... –respondeu Máscara da Morte astutamente.

–É claro! Eu até sei pra onde ele vai levá-lo pra se entreter... –disse Milo maldosamente, fugindo do alcance das mãos de Kamus –Pra um Moteel...safadinho...

–Ai credo Miluxo, que insensível... –desaprovou Afrodite –Não liga pra ele não lindo...você faz o que quiser da sua vida, né?

–E-Eu...estava pensando em ajudar com os preparativos...não gostaria de deixar tudo nas mãos de vocês enquanto saio despreocupadamente com ele...

–Não se preocupe –pronunciou-se finalmente Mu –Com certeza você ficou com a parte mais difícil. Enganar Seiya não vai ser uma tarefa fácil...

–Beleza, tudo planejadinho mas, aonde vamos fazer a festa? –perguntou Aldebaran olhando-os um por um, procurando a resposta.

–Podemos fazer a festa no salão do mestre. Com aquela piscina maravilhosa... –comentou Afrodite distraidamente, se arrependendo em seguida.

–Como assim? Como é que você sabe que a piscina é "maravilhosa", heim? –perguntou Máscara semicerrando os olhos.

–Eu ouvi falar... –encolheu-se Afrodite, se escondendo parcialmente atrás de Aldebaran que se encontrava sentado a seu lado.

–Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa Saga? –perguntou Máscara da Morte virando-se ameaçadoramente em direção ao geminiano, que se escondera parcialmente atrás do irmão que o encarava malignamente.

–É, Saga irmãozinho, tem algo a dizer? Que história é essa da piscina?

–O que tem a piscina? –perguntou uma voz à porta da casa de Peixes.

–Seiya, queridinho...dormiu bem? –perguntou Afrodite agradecendo aos céus pela intervenção do sagitariano.

–Sim, dormi. Mas o que tem a piscina do mestre?

–Não, é que...estávamos reclamando que a conta d'água do Santuário vai voltar às alturas, agora que Saga voltou como mestre...na época que a Ch-Athena não estava aqui as contas eram exorbitantes porque ele vivia na piscina...

–E como é que você sabe? –perguntou Máscara autoritária.

–Todo mundo sabe disso. Né Kanon? –perguntou o pisciano passando a bola.

–Como é que vou saber? Eu tava preso! Quem deve saber é o Shaka, ele sempre sabe de tudo.

–É? –perguntou Mu num tom estranho, olhando o virginiano de forma assustadoramente assassina –Você sabia disso Shaka?

–Claro que não. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra cuidar, já o Máscara da Morte aqui com certeza sabe, já que vivia grudado no mestre.

–É Mascarazinho querido? Agora é minha vez de perguntar: Como é que você sabe? –enfureceu-se Afrodite.

–E-e quem disse que eu sei? Eu não sei de nada não! A casa mais próxima a do mestre é a sua!

–Mas eu nunca saio de lá. Já o Kamyu aqui...

–Você Kamus? –exclamou Milo indignado

–Eu nada! Sou inocente! –defendeu-se Kamus rapidamente –Quem vivia passando pela minha casa era você Máscara!

–Más-ca-ra... –disse Afrodite entre dentes –vamos ter uma longa, longa conversa sobre isso...

Máscara da Morte olhou Afrodite um tanto surpreso e depois lançou um rápido olhar em direção a Saga, que o olhava com cara de "depois a gente conversa" pois enfrentava seu irmão enfurecido.

–Uááááh...vocês já tomaram café? –perguntou Seiya fazendo pouco caso da situação.

OoOoOoO

Os dias iam passando agitados. Shiryu já começara a sair com Seiya para que o moreno não suspeitasse de nada e os outros pudessem arrumar tudo despreocupadamente, mas Milo, Máscara e Ikki logo começaram com piadinhas sobre onde eles teriam ido, levando cascudos de Kamus e Afrodite (só Ikki saía limpo dessa)

–Ai Kamus! Isso dói sabia? –exclamou Milo esfregando freneticamente o braço.

–É para doer, não fiz carinho –disse Kamus que acabara de dar-lhe um belo beliscão –E isso é para você aprender a nunca mais falar mal dos outros pelas costas.

–Tá, tá...entendi...mas se você me conhece sabe que nunca vou parar... –disse Milo com seu característico sorriso.

–Ah, não...vou ter que ficar te dando cascudos para o resto de minha vida?

–Não...você sabe que há outros meios...

–Milo, não na frente dos outros... –murmurou o aquariano, o rosto levemente enrubescido, preocupado com o olhar suspeito que o escorpiano lhe lançara.

–Ai minha deusa querida, dai-me paciência! –exclamou Afrodite depois de dar vários beliscões em Máscara da Morte, que murmurava algo ininteligível –Vocês não cansam de pegar no pé dos dois pombinhos não? Coitadinhos...

–Gente! Eu estava justamente procurando vocês aí! –berrou Aldebaran ao longe –Temos que dividir os cargos de cada um, já que compramos tudo o que precisávamos.

–Vamos lá? –perguntou Kamus indo em direção à Aldebaran.

–Vamos! –disseram os outros em uníssono.

–Mas já decidiram onde vai ser a festa? –perguntou Milo curioso.

–Vamos tentar convencer o Saga a ceder o salão do mestre –riu Aldebaran imaginando a cena.

OoOoOoO

–Não, não e NÃO! Não vou ceder o _meu_ salão! –protestou Saga indignado com a idéia.

–Mas Saga... –começou Afrodite tentando negociar, sem sucesso –É pelo Seiya...

–Não quero saber! Poderia ser por Athena, minha resposta ainda seria NÃO!

–Saga...Mestre –começou Mu em defesa à idéia –Pense bem é por uma causa nobre...

–Ah...não...vocês iriam fazer, literalmente, "a festa" na minha piscina!

–Não acredito que você tá fazendo esse escândalo só por causa da piscina... –comentou Milo incrédulo.

–Não é só por causa dela...vocês destruiriam meus enfeites e...e tirariam o meu pôster da entrada! –defendeu-se Saga, piorando a situação.

–Ah não! –exclamou Afrodite pasmo com a revelação –Tudo isso por causa da piscina e daquele pôster velho!

–Por favor Athena...dai-me paciência... –murmurou Shaka indignado com aquela situação ridícula.

–Olha...Sag-Mestre, se o senhor emprestar o salão e a piscina, só emprestar, eu prometo que colocaremos tudo de volta e ainda limpamos o salão e o pôster –negociou tentadoramente Mu.

–Bem...eu... –vacilou por um momento Saga, mas Milo pôs tudo a perder.

–Que história é essa de nós ? Me inclua fora dessa! Tô fora!

–É isso aí! Mu, fale por você! –apoiou Máscara –O Milo tem razão, também tô fora!

Minutos depois todos os cavaleiros presentes(menos Kamus e Shaka) estavam contra Mu, fazendo a maior confusão

_(n/a: Shun e Hyoga não estão presentes...risos...Marin, Aiolia, Shina e Shura foram viajar, por isso ainda não apareceram)_.

–Aaah...CALEM A BOCA! –berrou Saga, seus olhos e cabelos mudando ameaçadoramente de cor.

–Por favor Mestre –tentou negocias novamente Mu (que parecia ser o único que não se assustara) –Eu prometo limpar tudo, tudo mesmo, desde o salão até o pôster.

Saga, já com os olhos vermelhos, ia perigosamente em direção à Mu, mas parou ao ouvir um barulho estranho vindo do teto.

Todos pararam para observar o que acontecia, agora o tato começara a rachar. Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente, o teto se partira e dele pulou Kanon, dando um salto espetacular em direção a Saga, acertando-lhe um tapão na cabeça

_(pausa para risos...se existirem)._

–Nós aceitamos a proposta. Né maninho? –chacoalhou-o Kanon orgulhoso, pois os cabelos de um Saga semidesacordado voltavam ao tom natural.

–Tá... –respondeu Saga derrotado, desmaiando em seguida.

OoOoOoO

–Silêncio por favor! –berrou Aldebaran –Vamos escolher o que cada um vai fazer! Shun, por favor –cedeu lugar a Shun, que segurava um papel.

–Obrigado. Bem gente, estive separando os seguintes cargos:

-Cozinha;

-Organização;

-Decoração;

-Som;

-Montagem de som.

–Cada um dos cargos pode ter até 5 pessoas no máximo, o local será o salão do mestre e o responsável pela festa será, por votação unânime , o Aldebaran. Ok? Obrigado pela atenção.

–Disponha! –respondeu Milo a Shun, atraindo olhares feios de Kamus e Hyoga.

–Bem, continuando...como _eu_ serei o responsável pela festa, a farei no melhor estilo brasileiro! –anunciou o taurino animado_(n/a: não, não vai ter samba não...)_ –E vou escolher os cargos agora:

-Cozinha: Eu, Dite, Mu, Kamus!

–Nós também queremos entrar! –disse Milo com Máscara e Shaka atrás de si..

–Não.

–Por que não Deba?

–Porque quero gente que saiba cozinhar, não confusão na minha cozinha!

–Ótimo, nem queria trabalhar nessa cozinha idiota mesmo –respondeu Máscara mal-humorado.

–Por mim...ainda há outros cargos livres –murmurou Shaka lamentando-se internamente por não ficar perto de Mu.

–Pois pra mim não tá nada bom! Chato... –murmurou Milo contrariado.

–Hrum...continuando:

-Organização: Shaka, Shun, Hyoga e Kamus.

Saga não pôde deixar de notar que Hyoga e Shun pareciam muito animados por terem sido escolhidos juntos.

-Decoração: Dite, Máscara, Hyoga, Shun e Mu.

–Máscara! Ficamos juntos! Animou-se Dite dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do canceriano _(n/a: não, nada de caveiras tbm)._

-Som: Milo, que será o chefe, Saga, Kanon e Máscara.

–Yes! –comemorou Milo animando-se novamente –Chefe, chefe, chefe, CHEFE!

-Montagem de som: Ikki e Shaka.

–O quê? –murmurou Mu para Aldebaran, enciumado –Por que o Shaka com o Ikki? Por que só eles?

–Sei lá, agora tanto faz Mu –tentou consolar Aldebaran, sem sucesso.

–Gente, daqui a pouco os pombinhos voltam, não é melhor irmos pras nossas casas? –perguntou Dite agarrando o braço de Máscara.

–É gente, ele tem razão. Vamos indo. –disse Máscara da Morte, que era puxado pelo pisciano, enquanto todos começavam a se retirar do salão do mestre.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Comentários das autoras:** _Domo! Bem, esse eh somente o primeiro cap. Mta coisa ainda virá pela frente. Essa está sendo uma fic mto divertida e legal de se escrever, e a idéia foi toda da Chizuru, eu q me meti no meio depois, dando uns pitacos e acabou q essa fic está sendo escrita em parceria(mais pro final vcs verão algumas participações minhas mais efetivas...). A idéia do"pedala" do Kanon foi minha + a cena foi toda escrita pela Chizuru(depois de termos um acesso de riso pensando na cena)._

_Aguardamos vcs no cap 2_

_Reviews por favor...precisamos sabera opinião de vcs_

_Kissus _

_Motoko e Chizuru Minamino_


End file.
